


The Arcana x reader

by Venulus



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dry Humping, Endytophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Romance, Teasing, Underwear Kink, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: The Arcana x reader One-shots
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 273





	1. Eyes on Me (Julian x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _The Arcana_  
>  **Reader-insert:** _Female_  
>  **Pairing:** Bottom!Julian Devorak x Domme!reader _  
> _ **Alternative Universe:** _Domestic_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Teasing | Dry Humping | Underwear Fetishism | Fingering | Anal Play | Begging | Endytophilia | Pegging | Odaxelagnia | Praise | Aftercare_  
>  **Word Count:** 2747

The first thing you saw when you strolled into the room was your husband, Julian, doing some paperwork at his desk. The hand that was hastily scribbling some notes on a sheet of paper soon came to a halt as he turned his attention to the door upon hearing you closing the door behind you. His uncovered eye glinted fondly at the sight of you. 

“Well, hello there, my dear wife!” He greeted you, standing up from his chair as he offered you a disarming grin. “Welcome back—” 

With a snap of your fingers, you teleported yourself in front of him before he was able to finish his sentence. Your actions were quite sudden and before Julian had time to process what you just did, your lips were already sealed over his as you claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. 

No sooner had he kissed you back, than he found himself pressed between his desk and your warm body. A sensual groan rumbled in his chest at your domineering demeanour. His fingers grasped your nape as he gingerly pulled you closer to him. 

Awkwardly, he managed to sit on the edge of the old furniture, but not without making a mess; quills, books and papers were knocked off the mahogany desk and onto the carpet. But his mind was too preoccupied with other matters at that moment to care.

“Don’t mind those,” he murmured against your lips before sealing his mouth back over yours. 

Julian spread his legs, allowing you to slip in between them, moaning low in his throat and arching when you did. 

After a moment, you pulled away to take a look at his handsome features. Your fierce and forceful kiss had left him in a temporary daze. 

“Woohohohouu, you just got back home and you’re already pouncing on me?” He teased, a beguiling grin on his face. “What’s taken over you?” His cheeks were flushed and the pools of his silvery eyes overflowed with desire. 

“Don’t speak,” you instructed, claiming his inviting lips once more. 

A soft groan reverberated deep in his throat as his lips met yours eagerly and ravenously. 

Before long he pulled away, feeling bashful yet thrilled. “This reminds me of that time in the palace library… Oh, how I wanted to ravish you against my old desk.” He chuckled, wiggling one of his elegant brows playfully. 

“Did I say you could speak?” You shot him a challenging stare.

“No. No, you didn’t…” He replied, averting his gaze. 

Grabbing him by the chin, you turned his head to face you before nibbling on his lower lip and tugging it down slightly. 

“Be a good boy, for me, Ilya,” you purred. 

He nodded, looking down at your hands as they came to rest on his thighs. 

You pressed your lips to his thin ones, kissing him hungrily as you let your hands roam up and down his thighs. 

With one dexterous hand, you started unbuttoning his white, linen shirt as the other palmed his hardening cock over his woollen breeches. 

You caressed his pale stomach and chest with both hands; your tender touch left a tingling sensation on his delicate skin. Julian shivered and let out a muffled mewl the moment your fingertips grazed his pert and sensitive nipples.

You rested one of your hands on the back of his head. Your digits threaded into his auburn locks, evoking a soft sigh from the tall man. Your other hand kept toying with his nipples, pinching and twirling them alternately, making him groan and whimper against your luscious lips. 

Wrapping his lanky legs around your hips, Julian pulled you as close to him as he could; so close that he could not resist the temptation to rock his hips against you to relieve himself from some of the tension forming in his pants. 

Finally letting go of his now swollen lips, you left a trail of feather-light smooches from his jaw down his neck where you marked his skin with hickeys and love bites. Julian hummed and sighed in delight before whining needy and dramatically. 

“Want something?” You queried, staring into his grey orb. He nodded sheepishly. “Then, speak up.” 

He swallowed in embarrassment, grip loosening from the back of your neck to toy with the collar of your clothing and he stammered: “I er- want um- it… I want you to… to take me with it, please…” He begged with half-lidded eyes. 

You stared at him, inwardly grimacing at the idea of having to leave him like that to fetch the item of his desire since it was in your shared bedroom and not there in his study. 

As if reading your thoughts, he quickly uttered: “The hidden drawer...” 

You raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “And why is it here?” You pressed the hidden button on the underside of the desk and a secret drawer popped out. “You naughty doctor,” you began, “you’ve been using it on yourself, haven’t you?” 

“Well, uh, not precisely…” He trailed off. 

In the drawer, you found a phallic, glass toy and a strap, among other interesting things. After attaching the dildo to the strap and putting it on, you surveyed his secret collection of erotic toys. 

“You’ve got quite the set of toys and stuff in here,” you noted, focusing your attention back on him, or rather his prominent bulge, as you undid his sash and unbuttoned his breeches. “To tell you the truth, I’m not even surprised— Oh? Are these… mine?” Smirking in amusement, you peered curiously up into his eye with a hint of mischief evident in the pool of your own (e/c) orbs. 

Flustered, he attempted to form a coherent sentence as he helped you pull down his trousers. “Well… ahem, hem… I uh- erm…” You ran a digit up the side of his clothed length, watching his expression contorting into one of desire. “Mmmnn…” Julian closed his eye, lips parting ajar. 

“Is this a new pastime of yours, wearing my underwear?” You questioned him, amusement coating the tone of your voice. 

“Er no... I, uh, I w-was just… uhh…” He averted his gaze, abashed. 

“What’s the matter Ilya, cat got your tongue?” You teased, grabbing his chin as you forced him to look at you. “Eyes on me, Ilya. Don’t look away and speak up,” you instructed.

“I-I like how, uh, silky and soft they are and I… I wanted to, erm, to try them on,” he admitted, cheeks turning a furious scarlet. 

“So you haven’t worn my underwear before?” You inquired, reaching around his head to untie and remove his eyepatch. 

“Errr, no...” He replied, staring down at his prominent erection. 

“Ilya,” you called his name in a stern tone. 

Immediately, his eyes found yours and he exclaimed: “I’m speaking the truth!” 

“And, tell me, how d’you like wearing it?” Your lips twitched into a cat-like smile.

“It feels nice… against my skin and very, uh, comfy...” he mumbled, cheeks flushing a darker shade of vermillion. 

“Is that so?” He nodded, feeling slightly self-conscious under your intense stare. “Well, you look good in them,” you commended. 

As if having his ego boosted by your praise, he smirked smugly and affirmed: “Of course I do, do I not? I think I should wear your undergarments more often. They are quite comfortable.” He chuckled lightly. 

“I hold you to that.” You grinned in amusement. 

“Oh, hold me however you want, darling,” he wiggled one of his eyebrows, observing the way your eyes darkened with lust at his statement. 

After you hastily removed his breeches, he wrapped his lanky legs around your waist again and gave you a glance that spoke louder than bombs. He needed you; he wanted you to impale him with the glass cock and fuck his brains out. You were more than eager to comply and, for that to happen, proper preparation of his hungry little hole was required. 

Grabbing the small bottle of lubricant inside his secret drawer, you opened the cap and coated your middle and index fingers with a generous amount of the substance. Then, you urged Julian to spread his legs wide open as you pulled the string of the underwear to the side to reveal his puckered hole. Pressing one of your digits against it, you rubbed calming circles over his hole causing your husband to gasp and buck his hips against your digits. 

Urgently, he placed one hand on the back of your neck, pulling you in for an ardent kiss while his fingers threaded themselves through your silky locks. As his ravenous mouth worked over yours, his other hand found purchase on your shirt. 

Slowly, you eased your middle finger inside him pulling it in and out a few times before adding a second finger. You repeated the actions until he was ready for a third digit. 

“Mm, your fingers, aaah…” He cried aloud when the tips of your digits grazed his prostate. “Mngh, yes, darling, that’s the spot!” 

His cock twitched against the velvety fabric of the underwear, growing bigger the more you stimulated his prostate until its head was poking out underneath the hem. Precum was oozing from the tiny slit, dripping onto his belly. 

“Please, take me. Mmmnngh, please, (y/n),” he implored against your lips. 

“Are you ready, though, filthy doctor?” 

“Yes, oh, yes. Please, (y/n), give it to me,” he whimpered, rocking his hips to take more of your fingers in. 

Gazing down at the glass cock attached to you, you made an observation: “Hm, you know… now that I take a look at it. This one is a bit… wider than the one we often use. Have you used it on yourself before?” 

Whining when you pulled out, he replied: “No. I don’t… I don’t play with my ass when I’m by myself...” 

Shocked by his reply, you couldn’t help to question him, “Really?” 

Julian nodded. “Not anymore.” 

“How so?” You raised a curious brow. 

Averting his eyes, he replied: “It doesn’t feel as… as good as when you do it.” 

“It makes me happy to hear you say that.” You grinned, pressing your lips tenderly on his. “Well, shall I?” You queried, pushing your hips forward so that the tip of the toy nudged his hole. 

“Yes, please. Please, my dear.” He pulled you closer with his legs. 

Gradually and gingerly, you entered him inch by glorious inch after making sure to coat the whole length with abundant lube. “You’re taking it so well, honey,” you praised as he bit down on his lip. 

Once the dildo was fully inside him, you gave him a few moments to adjust to its girth before setting a slow pace. 

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me.” He chuckled lowly, staring pleadingly into your eyes. 

“Don’t be greedy. You’re not used to this girth, yet.” 

“I can take it, I think,” he protested. 

“You don’t have the mark anymore, remember? I don’t want to hurt you, Ilya.” Your brows creased. 

He huffed, relenting. “Fine, we’ll take it slow for now… but, at least—” 

“Are  **_you_ ** giving me orders?” You interrupted.

Immediately his mouth clamped shut and he shook his head, looking utterly ashamed. 

“Hmm, that’s more like it.” You smirked, leaning in to press a quick peck on his forehead. 

Gradually, you picked up your pace, paying close attention to his body language for any indication of discomfort he might be feeling. “Feels good?” 

“Yesss, oh, yes. I love it,” he panted, staring deeply into your eyes. 

Soon, you were thrusting your hips faster and harder. His wanton moans were like a symphonic concerto. 

“Oh, you’re making me feel so good. So, so good,” he sobbed, knuckles turning white from the strong grip he had on your shirt. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” 

A faint laugh escaped your lips. Breathing heavily, you teased him: “You’re enjoying yourself too much, aren’t you? 

“Yes, yes, yes!” He moaned out loud, bucking his hips against yours to greedily meet each one of your delicious thrusts. 

“I’m not… not gonna last much longer, dar-darling,” he stated, eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back. 

Brushing back his auburn locks with a gentle hand, you called his name: “Ilya, eyes on me.” His eyes shot open at once and he babbled an unintelligible apology. 

When the tip of the toy hit his prostate with precision, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clenched around it. You angled your hips, ensuring to hit his sweet spot the way he liked it with each snap of your hips. 

“You’re so-so good— so amazingly good to me. I’m-ahh… close, so close.” He felt tears of pleasure prickling at the corners of his eyes. “May I? May I please cum?” He pleaded; his tone was raspy and his breathing laboured. 

“Yes, you may cum, sweetie.” You spoke in a gentle tone, gazing lovingly at his half-lidded, silvery eyes. 

“Bi...bite me, bite me, pleasepleaseplease!” His needy plea evoked a low growl to resonate deep in your throat. 

Indulging him, you pulled his shirt down his arm and leaned in to sink your teeth on his pale shoulder—hard enough to leave a mark, but careful not to pierce his skin. A succession of wanton moans fell from his parted lips as he spilt his emission all over his belly and undergarment, fingers gripping your hair ever-so-tenderly. 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy,” you commended, rubbing his cheek softly with your thumb. 

The expression of pure rapture on his face as he came down from his high filled you with an exquisite sense of pride. 

Carefully pulling out, you wrapped your arms around his lanky form and rubbed soothing circles on his back, over his shirt, as you let him rest against you while he caught his breath. He purred in contentment at your gentle touch and nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Thank you. I… I needed that,” he breathed out heavily, embracing you tightly. 

“You did so well, Ilya.” 

He hummed merrily at your praising words, clinging to you tighter as if you would disappear if he let go. Whispering sweet nothings into his ears, you assure him that he was safe in your arms and that you would not go anywhere without him. 

“I love you, Ilya.” You lilted, squeezing him tenderly as you sighed contently. 

“I love you too.” His breath tickled the skin of your neck as he susurrated before pressing his thin lips on your jaw, peppering open-mouthed smooches along your delicate skin. 

“Would you like me to draw you a bath, honey?” You quizzed. 

He blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “Oh, I probably smell terrible. I’m sorry.” He averted his eyes, letting go of you. 

“No. I didn’t mean it like that. I just figured you’d like to have a bath after a long day of work.” You commented, taking the strap off and placing it on the desk. 

Julian had worked all day in his clinic and he was doing paperwork when you walked into his study. You imagined he was probably tired, and all you wanted to do was pamper him a little. 

“O-oh… Yes, I’d like that very much.” He grinned, feeling slightly relieved as he stepped down from his desk. 

“Great. I can pour some of those bath salts we got on our latest journey to Nevivon.” You beamed at him. 

“That would be fantastic, but you know what would be even better?” 

“What?” You tilted your head, eyes brimming with curiosity. 

“Taking that bath with you.” Julian flashed you a charming smile that melted your heart. 

“Of course, I’ll join you, Ilya!” 

Laughing wholeheartedly, he wrapped his arms around your waist, sweeping you off your feet and spun you around and around. 

Your sweet, melodious laughter made his heart leap in his chest. “Hahaha, put me down, Ilya.” 

His boisterous laughter along with your squeals and giggles filled the room. 

“Fine, fine~” he beamed, spinning you around one more time before gently lowering you down to your feet only to pull you firmly against his chest in a loving embrace. 

You enveloped him in your arms, stepping on your tippy-toes to steal his lips in an affectionate kiss. 

“Gosh, Ilya… marry me again.” You snickered softly, gazing fondly up into his eyes. 

The way you looked at him made his breath caught in his throat as he felt a blush warming his cheeks as well as the familiar sensation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His heart swelled with love for you, his adorable wife. 

“As many times as you want, darling.” Julian leaned down to rub his nose fondly against yours, a simper adorning his handsome face.


	2. Anything (Lucio x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _The Arcana_  
>  **Reader-insert:** _Female_  
>  **Pairing:** _Brat!Lucio x Domme!reader_  
>  **Alternative Universe:** _Domestic_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Teasing | Begging | Dry Humping | Foot Domination | Dick Stepping | Pet Play | Degradation | Cunnilingus | Humiliation | Forced Orgasm | Foot Job | Praise | Aftercare |_   
>  **Word Count:** _1.8k+_

“You’re a grown-ass man, Montag. Act your fucking age and take responsibility for your actions. I can’t baby you all the fucking time,” you scolded him. 

You had saved Lucio’s butt earlier—from one of his many ‘oopsies’ as he would call it—but no one would save him from the earful you were giving him now that you were in the safety of his room at the palace. 

“I know, I’m sorry, princess,” he apologized with downcast eyes. “I’m glad we’re both safe,” he mumbled, pursing his lips in a small pout. 

“Yes, you’d better be sorry. I had to give away a lot of valuable potions to get you out of that mess, you big dummy.” 

Despite his being terribly sorry about all the trouble he had caused you, he was not fazed by your wrath because he knew oh-so-well how to quell it. 

“Yes, you were amazing. You’re the best magician and I’m so lucky you’re always there for me.” He seized your hand, planting a loving kiss on your palm. 

His actions and tone were so soothing, the sweet change of pace dissipating all of the annoyance and irritation he had caused initially. 

Your eyes softened as you twined your fingers with his. “I was worried sick about you, you know…” 

He clasped your hand to his chest and cupped your cheek. “(y/n), I…” He began, staring deeply into your eyes. “I am truly sorry. I was a fool.” His brows creased as he felt terrible for making you worry that much.

“I know.” You nodded, gazing into his guilty eyes.

He heaved a deep dramatic sigh, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “But you... you’re clever, strong, beautiful.” He smiled fondly at you, lowering his lips to your digits. “If there’s something I can do to pay you back or to show you how awesome you are…” He stepped closer, giving each of your fingers one open-mouthed kiss. “Just say the word, and I’ll do it. Anything you ask for.” 

Lucio pressed your hand to his cheek. He felt warm and flushed under your palm. His lips were parted and expectant as he gazed fondly at your with his silver eyes. You ran your thumb over his lower lip, sensually caressing it. 

“Anything?” 

“Anything you want.” He winked at you, a beguiling smirk plastered on his handsome face. “I’ll spoil you rotten,” he promised, pressing a fleeting peck to your thumb. A soft blush dusted his cheeks. 

He sank to his knees before you, his cheek still resting on your palm. 

“Are you aware of the weight of your words?” You took a step towards him, being extremely conscious of the fact that one of your bare feet was inches away from his crotch. 

Gently, you threaded your fingers through his smooth, golden locks. A pleased sigh left his lips; he was enjoying your delicate touch. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” he purred. “Just tell me what you want, I’m dying to hear it.” 

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, you slightly pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He gasped, pulse fluttering under his pale skin. 

“(y/n)...” He called your name needily, his silvery orbs overflowing with desire. 

Lucio was entirely at your mercy and the thought of what you would do to him got him thrilled. He found the mere idea of what you would have in store for him this time absolutely arousing.

You leaned down to leave feather-light kisses along his jaw down to his neck. Lucio mewled the moment your teeth softly scraped over his throat and he turned his head to kiss you, but you quickly pulled away. 

“Behave, dog!” You ordered as you focused your magic on materializing a magical collar around his neck, attached to it was a magical leash.

Lucio swallowed back a moan, his Adam's apple bobbing under the collar. He relished the warm sensation emanating off the enchanted item. It almost felt like having your hand wrapped around his throat; his hips bucked involuntarily at the thought. 

Noticing his prominent bulge, you softly pressed the sole of your foot against it without applying pressure. You gripped the leash firmly in one hand and fixed him with a look, daring him to buck his hips again. 

Chuckling as he finally stayed put, you ordered him to take off his jacket. He eagerly complied, hesitantly discarding the item on the floor. 

You leaned down to leave a trail of kisses along his shoulders, leaving a few hickeys on his pale skin. Lucio shivered with each mark you left on him; his heart was hammering frantically against his ribcage. 

“(y/n)... just let me pleasure you already? Please… Please?” He begged, lust tainting the pools of his gorgeous eyes. 

“Undress me first,” you commanded. 

Lucio attempted to stand up, but you stopped him by stepping hard on his clothed erection. He groaned and—following your silent command—he placed his hands on your thighs. He made his way teasingly up to your hips before finally unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down along with your underwear as he took them off you, dropping them next to his discarded jacket. 

“Good boy,” you praised, caressing his crotch with your foot, evoking a low grunt from him. 

Pulling on the leash, you guided him closer to your core. 

As soon as his mouth came in contact with your labia, a guttural moan crawled out of his throat. He was in love with that distinctive taste of you. 

You tapped his bulge twice with your sole, silently allowing him to pleasure himself. He bucked his hips greedily against your foot as he sucked on your clitoris like a starved man. 

Threading your digits through his hair, you took control of his movements. Absentmindedly, he rested his hands on your thighs, massaging them gently. The cool feeling of his prosthetic, golden palm against your heated skin made you shiver. 

“Take your hands off my body,” you instructed. 

Obeying, he let his hands fall helplessly at his sides as you massaged his scalp. 

“That’s it… just like that,” you encouraged him. 

With each flick of his skilful tongue, your breathing became heavier and more laboured. You felt a fire raking through your body as he had you teetering dangerously close to your release. 

You applied more pressure against his crotch which caused him to groan against you, the vibrations pushing you over the edge. 

You let out a wanton moan of his name, holding tight to Lucio’s hair and firmly keeping him against you as he kept sucking on your swollen nub, prolonging your high. 

Lucio continued lapping at your juices ravenously, swallowing your fluids like a thirsty man who had been offered water in the desert. 

When the stimulation became too much, you yanked his head back, staring at him with half-lidded eyes as you tried to regain your breathing. His nose, mouth and chin glistened with a mix of your juices and his saliva. His lips were partly ajar as he panted heavily. His cheeks were flushed with arousal and his eyes were hazy with lust. 

Noticing he had halted the movement of his hips, you questioned him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

“You don’t expect me to cum in my pants, do you?” He flashed you an anxious smirk. 

“What do you think?” You stepped hard on his clothed cock, making him moan out loud as he was close to his own high. 

“Noo, wa-wait! I.. Nngh…” All his protests became nothing more than needy grunts and loud, desperate moans as you rubbed his throbbing erection with your foot, forcing his release. 

Lucio cummed hard in his pants, his cum seeped through his clothes. Feeling his warm, sticky emission against your sole you chuckled mockingly. “Has the oh-so-powerful Count, spoiled his clothes. How terribly disgusting.” He closed his eyes and bit his quivering lip in embarrassment, rejoicing at the way you humiliated him. 

“I’m gonna get you for this,” he muttered with gritted teeth, his breathing laboured and ragged. 

Seizing him by the chin, you forced him to gaze into your eyes before susurrating against his lips. “Your empty threats mean nothing to me, dog.” Abruptly letting go of his chin, you pushed his chest harshly with your foot, making him lose balance and fall on his back. 

Pressing your sole to his parted lips, you commanded: “Like it clean.” 

Gingerly holding your feet with his prosthetic hand, Lucio licked his cum off it, while staring meekly at you, blushing under your intense and domineering gaze. 

When he was done, you straddled his hips and leaned down to run your fingers soothingly through his sweat-damped hair, brushing them back. Lucio hummed in contentment, revelling into your affectionate caresses. 

Leaning in, you sealed your mouth over his. Your fervent, searing kiss left him in a momentary daze. 

“Hey, would you like me to draw a hot, aromatic bath for you, baby?” You asked, voice soothing and gentle as you helped him sat up. With a snap of your fingers, the magical collar vanished without a trace. 

“I would really like that,” he replied and averted his gaze, looking troubled. 

Concern was evident in your voice as you bombarded him with questions. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I hurt your feelings? Have I gone too far—?”

He interrupted you, reassuring you that you had not hurt him in any way. “No, no. It’s just… Was I good? Was I good for you?” He pursed his lips, looking expectantly at you. 

“You were amazing, love,” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Having his ego boosted, he exclaimed, chuckling proudly, “I am GREAT, am I not?” 

“The greatest.” You giggled, shaking your head. 

Sneaking his arms around your waist, he held you close to him. “I love you, (y/n)... and I’m really sorry for making you worry about me and giving you so much trouble.” His voice was shaky and remorseful. 

“I know. Just don’t do it again or I’ll… I’ll lock you in the dungeons for a month,” you threatened half-heartedly, flicking him lightly on his forehead. 

“Noo, not the dungeons. It smells down there.” He pouted, rubbing his forehead. 

“I love you, Monty.” Your lips met his in a fleeting, loving kiss. 

Pulling away, you stood up, helping him up to his feet and guided him to the secret portal that led to his private pool. You drew a bath for him, pouring some aromatic salts from Nevivon into the pool. 

After discarding the rest of yours and his clothes onto the floor, Lucio took off his prosthetic arm, laying it on a bench by the door. 

As soon as you both got into the pool, you began peppering tender smooches all over his face and neck as he held you close to him while rubbing your waist gently with his hand. You two snuggled close to each other, relishing each other’s company as well as the fragrance of the aromatic salts and the comforting heat of the water against your weary bodies.


	3. Birdie (Muriel x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n): After reading the latest update of his route, I was feeling in the mood for some fluffy Muriel~ So here you go!

> **Fandom:** _The Arcana_   
>  **Reader-insert:** _Gender Neutral_  
>  **Pairing:** _Muriel x reader_  
>  **Genre:** _Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _None_  
>  **Word Count:** _600+_

It was late into the afternoon when you were done grocery shopping at the Marketplace and were ready to go back to your beloved boyfriend. Picking up your pace, you held the bag of groceries closer to your chest as you began your way back home.  
As you got closer to the hut, you heard a calming and melodious voice being carried in the gentle, freezing wind. It seemed like someone was singing.  
Soon enough, you spotted Muriel and Inana on the front yard.   
“Muriel, were you singing just now?” You queried in a tender tone.  
Muriel’s face turned bright red as he murmured grumpily. “…no.”  
“Aroooh.” Inana’s howl of protest was quickly silenced by one of Muriel’s icy glares.  
“It’s so cold today, what are you two doing out he—?” You furrowed your eyebrows upon seeing a small bird nestled up in Muriel’s hands. “Oh? What’s wrong, is it hurt?” You inquired; your voice was filled with concern.  
“Yes… its wing is broken.” He replied, knitting his brows as he stared at the poor birdie he was ever-so-gingerly holding in his large palms.  
“Oh no…”  
“It’ll be fine, it just needs to rest and heal.”  
“Wait, I can help it recover sooner.” You held the groceries bag with one hand as you cast a quick healing spell on the bird with the other. “There we go. This little birdie will heal in no time,” you lilted.  
Muriel’s lips twitched up into a smile of appreciation as he stared fondly at you with his olive-green eyes. “…thanks, (y/n).”  
“You’re going to take it inside, no?” You quizzed.  
His cheeks turned scarlet in mild embarrassment; you always seemed to read him like an open book. “…y-yes.”  
“Let’s go, then!” You beamed up at him.  
He averted his gaze as if shying away from your radiant smile. “Let me help you carry that,” he offered, holding the bird in one hand as he took the bag from you.  
“Oh, thanks, Mumu,” you flashed him a dazzling grin.  
He hurried inside in an attempt to conceal the ruddy blush that crept across his face, extending to the tips of his ears, and neck upon hearing the adorable nickname you gave him.   
Later that night, you woke up to Muriel’s low singing. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you lazily sat on the plushy pile of fur you both used as a bed and stared at him for a while, revelling into the heartwarming sight unfolding before you.   
Muriel was sitting at the table delicately scratching the bird’s small head as he softly sang a sweet song to it—Inana was lightly snoring at his feet. The pleased bird nuzzled into his kind touch while cooing gently.  
Without making a sound, you walked up to your lover and wrapped your arms around his body. He jumped lightly, shifting awkwardly on his seat as his singing ceased. But he quickly relaxed in your arms, releasing a contented sigh.  
“Your voice is nice and soothing,” you praised him. “Would you sing for me sometime?”  
Instead of giving you a harsh reply as he would do if anyone else asked, he simply stayed quiet as he thoroughly considered your request.  
“Please?” You insisted, pressing a loving peck to his neck.  
Blushing furiously, he finally gave in. “F-fine.” He just was not able to say ‘no’ to his sweetheart.  
With ease, he pulled you onto his lap enveloping his strong and loving arms around your smaller body.   
The two of you stayed together like that, basking in each other’s warmth for a while until you both slowly but surely drifted off into a pleasant slumber.


	4. Tender Loving (Muriel x reader) | M

> **Fandom:** _The Arcana_   
> **Reader-insert:** _Gender-neutral_  
>  **Pairing:** _Muriel x reader_  
>  **Genre:** _Erotic Romance_  
>  **Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_  
>  **Additional Warnings:** _Cockwarming | Gentle Sex | PWP_  
>  **Word Count:** _410+_

Being underneath Muriel as he made love to you made you feel safe and loved and warm, and it was indescribably arousing. His muscular arms were tenderly wrapped around your body as he held you close to him. You looked so small in contrast with him, yet the two of you fitted perfectly together as if you and Muriel were made for each other.    
“Muriel,” you cried out, dragging your nails down his back as he moved his hips at a quick yet gentle pace. “Faster, please,” you pleaded, feeling tears prickling at the corners of your eyes every time he brushed your sweet spot with the tip of his cock.    
He grunted in response and complied, studying your face for any sign of discomfort as he did not want to hurt you.    
“Ngh, just like that,” you moaned, feeling yourself tightened around his length. “I’m so close,” you whimpered in pleasure.    
Muriel hummed in acknowledgement. His breathing was short and ragged; he was perilously close to his climax as well. Perspiration was dampening his bangs which stuck to his forehead. He leaned down to press his lips to your forehead and said: “I… love you, (y/n).” His cheeks dyed crimson as he uttered those loving words.    
“Love you… too,” you managed to reply before claiming his lips in a sloppy, searing kiss.    
After a few more thrusts of his agile hips, the two of you came in unison, exclaiming each other’s names. Your wanton moans and his low groans echoed in the otherwise silent hut. Muriel gingerly pressed his forehead against yours, breaths mingling together as you two came down from the intense high.    
“Are you okay?” He inquired after a moment, his mossy-green eyes were filled with worry and affection as he peered into the endless pools of your (e/c) orbs.    
You nodded, offering your kind lover a tired, fond simper.    
“Don’t pull out yet, stay,” you requested, eyes fluttering shut. “I want to stay like this with you for a while longer.”    
Your request took him by surprise and he groaned grumpily, burying his face in the crook of your neck to conceal the blush creeping across his handsome face. “F-fine…”    
Giggling at his antics, you combed your digits through his raven locks, while soothingly rubbing his broad, muscular back. Muriel pressed a weary kiss on your neck as he felt himself gradually dozing off into a peaceful slumber under the influence of your soft, loving caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> The Arcana and all its characters © Nix Hydra


End file.
